1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to environmentally, exposed connector ports and connectors therefore. More particularly, the present invention relates to a weatherized connector housing with a bi-stable connector boot attached thereto, allowing the connector housing to be displaced from the connector port for accessing a connector within.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical and optical interconnection junctions, such as the interconnection between a cable connector and a piece of electronic equipment, like a remote radio head (RRH), may be subject to degradation from environmental factors such as moisture, vibration and repeated expansion and contraction from daily temperature changes. Outer sealing enclosures that surround or enclose an electrical interconnection have been used to protect such interconnections. Enclosures often apply rigid clamshell configurations that, once closed, may be difficult to open, especially when installed in exposed or remote locations, such as atop radio towers at RRHs. Several prior art systems are known, such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,556,520; 8,672,705; and 8,735,722, and US Published Applications 2013/0084747; 2014/0037253; and 2014/0154914, each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Elastic interconnection seals are also known. Elastic seals can be advantageous by virtue of being more easily installed over the typically uneven contours of an electrical interconnection. Exemplary configurations are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/245,443, filed Apr. 4, 2014; 61/908,977, filed Nov. 26, 2013; Ser. No. 13/938,475, filed Jul. 10, 2013; and Ser. No. 13/646,952, filed Oct. 8, 2012, the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.